The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for cloud based data migration and replication.
Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are delivered as a service over a network (typically the Internet). Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Using software as a service, users also rent application software and databases. The cloud providers manage the infrastructure and platforms on which the applications run. End users may access cloud-based applications through a web browser or a light-weight desktop or mobile app while the business software and user data are stored on servers at a remote location.
Cloud services today are taking center stage in providing numerous services like infrastructures, applications, storage, etc. Cloud storage is basically a networked online storage, which can be bought or leased according to storage needs. The entities using the storage cloud are not concerned about how the space is made available to them, but more about whether the guaranteed space is made available or not. Another concern is the privacy of the data and sense of acknowledgement that if the data is stored on such cloud storage, it remains secure. This becomes more important if one copies or replicates critical data or production data to a remote site to meet business continuity requirements. It is also important that the production data be copied to the remote site as quickly as possible while meeting the available bandwidth and cost requirements.
Cloud storage services are becoming more and more common and can be leveraged to copy data to the nearest location during network contention and then copy the data to the remote location over a period of time. Security and privacy are major concerns in the deployments as described above. It may be possible for a person sitting at one of the cloud storage sites to get a peer view on production or primary data that might contain confidential or personal information.